Prohibido molestar hoy
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Y cuando vieron a Kusaka inconciente en el piso lo supieron; ese día sería necesario colocarle al representante de clase un cartel de "Prohibido molestar hoy". La pregunta era ¿Quién demonios causó eso?... Aunque Yukio parecía más responsable de enojar a Hitsugaya que esa chica. /UA/HitsuKarin/


_**Notas de la historia:**__ Universo Alterno._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

El lugar de entrecejo mínimo, la comisura de sus labios bajas hacia un lado, y dentro de sus ojos aguamarinas sus pupilas daban un brillo letal como amenaza para que nadie se acercara.

Eso es lo que todos los alumnos notaron cuando vieron entrar, por la puerta, al representante de curso. Dando pisadas fuertes, con las manos hechas puños a los lados mientras iba de camino a su pupitre.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era una persona bastante peculiar, no sólo por su apariencia que mantenía a muchos abstenidos de hablarle. Era poseedor de una gran inteligencia, razón por la cual fue adelantado de curso. Se conocía también que a sus catorce años de edad vivía con su tutora, una exuberante mujer llamada Matsumoto Rangiku.

Sin describir de él su apariencia –o su podrido carácter– podría entrar en la categoría que muchos llamarían _perfecto_, algo que hacía a sus compañeros o mayores en edad caer bastante indignados.

"¡AHG!" Otro de sus dones era la meticulosidad y la precaución ante todo, como si planease algo antes de que pasara. Claramente en su gesto se describía que, lo que sea que lo haya provocado no había sido él. Por eso cuando notó las miradas –que recaían en su persona– se levantó sin medir fuerza, logrando tirar su silla al suelo la cual causó un fuerte estruendo, al ser golpeado el metal contra el piso de cerámica, y exclamó con furia.

―¡¿Qué diablos me ven?!

SILENCIO.

Cualquiera podría resultar víctima del malhumor del bajito de cabellera blanca, así que nadie habló, un suspiro general se escuchó al verlo sentarse nuevamente. Los alumnos trataron de tranquilizarse para no decir algo que lograra irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba… No querían morir tan jóvenes.

Aunque al fondo del aula el cotilleo iba aún.

―¿Oye qué le pasa a Hitsugaya-san? ―un alumno, de un extravagante peinado afro, preguntó a otro que sólo negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no sabía.

Si de algo estaban seguros es que debió haber sido una cosa realmente grave.

―Lo rechazaron ―una voz les contestó sus dudas a ambos, que voltearon la cabeza a la izquierda encontrándose con el emisor de las palabras.

Al parecer, la conversación no había pasado desapercibida a los sensibles oídos de nada más y nada menos que Hans Vorarlberna Yukio.

―¿Cómo?

El de cabellos rubios claros, al oír la interrogante, presionó uno de los pequeños botones de la consola de juegos que traía en manos, colocándolo en pausa. El profesor aún no llegaba, así que optó que lo mejor era contarles. Levantó un poco la mirada y con su misma expresión de desinterés comenzó:

―Ocurrió en la mañana…

_Siempre fue de esas personas que logran sus metas, esforzándose en algunas cosas y en otras no. Estoy divagando un poco… Pues bien, desde hace un tiempo el capitán ha estado interesado en alguien… en un aspecto amoroso._

_Quizá nadie lo crea, más por hablar que por saberlo, después de todo nunca fue tímido e indeciso en nada. Sin embargo parecía a punto de derrumbarse en esos momentos. El crudo silencio lo impacientó, así que de manera disimulada se llevó la mano a la frente rascándose el cabello._

―_Sólo quería saber si leíste… la carta que te envié._

_No, no se equivocan. Hasta a mí me resulto raro en su momento, considerando que lo conozco desde primaria. Al parecer Hitsugaya Toshiro no hablaba abiertamente de temas personales ni con sus más cercanos amigos._

_La chica frente a él lo miró, haciendo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa por sus palabras. El momento era tenso, y fácilmente podría verse la duda en ambos pares de ojos._

_Y al fin ella se atrevió. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y sonrió.―Toshiro ―el inaudible__sonido del tragar de él―, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos._

_El sonido de un cristal quebrarse, ella se dio vuelta y se fue con tranquilidad. El capitán se quedó con la boca abierta, un tic en el ojo que no cesaba y sus dedos alzados como si intentara llamarla._

―¡INCREÍBLE! ―al instante de decir eso el de afro se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Toshiro no pudo siquiera sacar su cuaderno y abrirlo sobre el pupitre, la indignación y la ira intacta corrían por sus venas. ¿Cómo es posible que… ella lo rechazara?

"Tanto tiempo de planeación, tantas estrategias distintas, y debía escoger justo la menos adecuada.

Debí habérselo dicho de frente." ¿Pero qué iba a saber que a las chicas no les gustarían las cartas? A lo mejor y Matsumoto tenía razón, él era un hombre chapado a la antigua. Bueno, esa era la única respuesta a su problema.

Respuesta que no le gustaba, pues se había pasado semanas enteras detallando y perfeccionando una ortografía y caligrafía totalmente impecables en aquel trozo de papel que tenía la extensión de un pergamino.

Un pergamino con sus sentimientos ahora rechazados.

―To-shiro ―una voz canturreó con alegría su nombre.

"Genial" con sarcasmo dijo en su mente, ya lo que menos quería era una burla más de alguien sobre lo ocurrido.

Todos vieron cómo Kusaka Soujirou ingresaba al aula con su calma y tranquilidad siempre portadas. Aparte de ser el ayudante del "taichou" de la clase era también su mejor amigo, autodenominado claro pero se llevaban bien los dos, así que haciendo uso de esa facultad se acercó a él. Colocando su palma sobre el hombro, en un intento de tranquilizarlo para que no desencadenara un homicidio escolar; pues ahora el de blanco cabello miraba feo, y con lápiz puntiagudo en mano, al de peinado afro.

―Me… he enterado ―un extraño viento corrió alrededor del ambos amigos― ¡No tienes porque ponerte de este modo por algo así! ―y en su usual modo, lanzó una pequeña risa.

Rebobinemos. _Risa._ Lo que también sería "burla", no en este caso pero se lo asocia.

Esa pequeña, e inocente, risa fue un atentado al poco orgullo que le quedaba en esos momentos al presentador de la clase diez de primero.

Sin advertencias Hitsugaya se puso en pie; y de un puñetazo relámpago Kusaka terminó con la barbilla tendida en el piso y la lengua fuera, los ojos hechos crucecitas y dragoncitos de hielo animados -en lugar de los usuales pajaritos- revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

Hitsugaya salió rápidamente de ahí, dando una zarza de maldiciones mentales.

"Malditos idiotas, maldita Matsumoto por decirme que serviría. ¡Pero más maldita seas tú por no entender mis palabras!"

Definitivamente alguien debía colocar en la frente de Hitsugaya Toshiro un cartel con la inscripción "Prohibido molestar hoy".

Justo en ese instante el profesor ingresó al salón, alterado y no se sentó, notando que había un alumno medio-muerto en el piso.

―¿Ehhh alguien puede llamar a la enfermera? ―Urahara-sensei pidió con una gota anime sobre su frente.

―Yo lo haré ―la sorpresa se vio, hasta en el profesor, al ver que era Yukio quien se levantaba para ir en busca de la susodicha anteriormente.

El de claros cabellos rubios cerró la puerta, comenzando a buscar en el bolsillo delantero de su uniforme su consola. En cambio al meter su mano sacó otra cosa… un sobre blanco. Volteó la cara del papel y leyó; _Para: Kurosaki Karin. De: Hitsugaya Toshiro._

No pudo evitar reír ante eso mientras arrojaba la evidencia en un cesto de basura cercano, para después ir en dirección contraria.

Ciertamente si no hubiese sido por carta las cosas se hubieran complicado más, en cambio, él fácilmente pudo falsificar la letra del Hitsugaya y así darle a Kurosaki otra. Le explicó algo así como "Sé que sientes algo por mí. Yo quiero a alguien más, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra fantástica amistad"

En verdad resultó fácil.

"¿Dos meses?" Se preguntó, claro. Sí, hace dos meses que había planeado su venganza.

El que él no mostrara expresión de enojo no significa que no odiara sin embargo su gesto se mantuvo cuando pronunció: ―Esto es para que aprendas, Hitsugaya, a no comer helado cuando estás cerca de mi consola de juegos.

Sí. Hitsugaya le debía una aún, por haberle arruinado la anterior con agua saborizada, artificialmente, a sandía.

Y Yukio no pudo evitar una sonrisa altanera: ―Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si invito a salir a esa chica?

No es que le importara, en un punto importante, pero si lograba fastidiar a su Némesis valdría el esfuerzo. Porque su consola para él era muy valiosa, Karin para Hitsugaya al parecer también lo era.

* * *

((**ησtas**))

_Realmente me divertí al escribir esto, y ahora vuelto a editar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D_


End file.
